


骨哽烧喉

by buckyyy24



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyyy24/pseuds/buckyyy24
Summary: A！Mark/O！Eduardo有骨科情节提及，黑化dirty talk 女性化车自行避雷HE一发完If I could abandon you I would,But it’s frowned upon in all fifty states.如果我能放弃你我会的，但全美五十个州都对此皱起眉头。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	骨哽烧喉

马克把车停在一家24小时营业的咖啡厅边，他们找了一个安静的卡座，给爱德华多点了杯热可可和一碟手指饼干。  
营业员看见湿漉漉的Omega，虽然面上没什么变化，却在对马克隐隐约约的谴责眼神中，额外细心的加大了爱德华多那份手指饼干的份量。  
现在这个日子能娶到Omega的alpha，不可能没有足够优渥的社会资源，而这个alpha却这么粗鲁的对待自己的Omega。  
店员蹩着眉看了气定神闲的马克一眼，默默地走开了。  
爱德华多把杯子捧在手心里低头抿了几口，慢慢从飘忽的状态里解脱出来，他抬起漂亮的眉眼看马克。  
“抱歉，”他说，“家里刚刚死了个动物。”  
“我理解，”马克端起杯子喝了一口，“我小时候家里养过一只比格犬，后来它在我六岁那年被一辆社区里的违章桑塔纳轧死了，我伤心了很久。”  
爱德华多点点头，一字一句道，“一米九左右，体重大概160磅。”  
“血溅的卫生间墙上到处都是。”  
他漂亮的脸上表情变得诚恳又困惑，“该怎么处理？”  
沉默。  
“是大丹犬还是巨蜥蜴？”马克把勺子丢回杯子里，抽出餐巾擦了擦指头上的咖啡渍，“犬科会比较难处理一些。”  
爱德华多终于笑了。  
“逗你的，”他朝马克做了个展开手掌的手势，眨了眨眼。  
“其实我说的是我兄长、或者我父亲——不，不是我杀的，”他安抚性地做了个手势，“我只是......常常会这么幻想。”  
“你想杀了他吗？”马克  
“不，”爱德华多顿了顿又说，“他们在我心里已经死了。”  
“这是秘密交换会吗，华多？”马克淡淡地拧起眉头道。  
“我喜欢你取的昵称。”爱德华多微笑起来。  
“再告诉你一个秘密，我要结婚了。”他停顿了一会。  
“我是从家里偷偷溜出来的，你知道的，Omega......没有生活经验，所以连一个Uber都打不好。”  
“如果你要我拿什么东西交换这个秘密？”马克搅着咖啡说，“我有恋哭性.癖。”  
“你的Omega是因为这个和你分手的？”他取笑道。  
“你呢，”马克避而不答，他又问，“你的alpha未婚夫是个什么样的人？”  
“我不认识他，”爱德华多波澜不惊地剔掉饼干溢出的奶油，露出一个带着讽意的笑容。  
“没有结婚之前，他们不会让一个Omega天天抛头露面去看看自己的未婚夫长什么样子的。这是对Omega和alpha的......双向不尊重。”  
“别人会觉得他娶了个轻浮的、不能标记的破鞋呢。”  
一道闪电狰狞地划破黑皴皴的天幕，大雨沉默的哗啦哗啦，深夜前所未有潮湿而孤独的气氛像蒸发弥漫的深沉欲望一样让人几乎可以毫无顾忌、也几乎是酣畅淋漓地剖开心扉。  
爱德华多又喝了一口，慢慢地咽下去。  
“我和我哥睡过，”他说，“亲哥。”  
“我们在一起睡了......好几年。”  
“我憎恶他、还有他，”爱德华多说，“我会国际象棋、我会数学、我会气象学，而他们只当我是一件...东西，”  
蓝眼睛对上棕眼睛。  
“我不害怕告诉你，我性早熟、轻浮又放浪，我就是这样的Omega，而且我告诉你，那些足够有资本娶回Omega性别伴侣的绝大多数alpha，会发现他们的妻子都是这样的。”  
“我明白。”马克一字一顿的说。  
像爱德华多这样娇美的Omega是留不住的。  
他们过于美丽、早熟的身体禁不住外面眼花缭乱的诱惑。所以在上流社会里，一定要板起面孔、拿层层锁链和森严的条条框框将他们锁在镀金的笼子里，以无知为绝对纯洁的美德，束缚成一种残酷的美感化身，如同极致追求处子般纯洁的畸形嗜好。  
然而这没有用。  
像爱德华多这样娇美的Omega是留不住的。  
汁水丰沛的蚌壳在懵懂无知时最易撬开，等到他们可以被允许孕育珍珠时，其中一些过分柔软的同类往往早已成为其他霸主鸠占鹊巢的温床。  
“我是个控制狂，”马克说。  
马克看向爱德华多，爱德华多精致的眉头像纤薄的刀刃一样挑起。  
“有多控制狂？”  
“有时候，我想杀死他。”他钴蓝色的眼睛直白地直视着爱德华多。  
“在床上的时候，在他背叛我的时候，我想用牙扎进我的Omega红肿的腺体，我想把他关起来，我想控制他的每一次呼吸，控制他的高潮，我想吻他，把他的嘴角咬出血，特别是成结之前，我想......吃掉他。”

马克看着他，也没有说话，两人沉默无语，淅淅沥沥的雨豆打在卡座旁被吊灯染得暖黄的落地玻璃上，晕开一片欲 望的水花。  
看不见的桌子底下，爱德华多带着湿意的指尖顺着马克张开的指关节慢慢、慢慢地滑进了掌心，像爱娇地翘着长尾巴的贵妇猫一样，滑腻地停憩在他带薄茧的手掌心里。  
“我再告诉你一个秘密，”马克的眼睛里像燃烧着一粒摇曳的火种，“我发情期要来了。”  
“那还等什么呢。”爱德华多轻轻地说。

“操别人操过的Omega是不是让你特别爽？”包间的门砰地一声关上，爱德华多被马克急不可耐地压在身下，他抱着马克的头喘着气断断续续道，白皙的五个指头插进那些微硬的栗棕色鬈毛里。  
马克掐住爱德华多因为紧张曲起的长腿，亲吻他的光滑的膝盖，掰开他夹紧的肘部，垂下睫毛吮吸私密细嫩的臂弯内侧、薄茧的微凉指尖顺着蜿蜒的敏感脖子和肩膀一路肆意抚摸到脚踝，揉搓他充血蜷缩的五根脚趾头。  
他的舌头顺着他漂亮的脖颈线亵渎地舔吻过水光淋漓的乳肉，乳头和乳肉颤颤巍巍的被粗鲁又强势的alpha揉捏到肿胀隆起，平坦纤细的腰胯、可爱的肚脐、细嫩紧致的腿根——马克像一位巡查新领地的年轻帝王，甫一登基，就要暴虐又专横地抹掉年轻Omega遗孀身上前任丈夫留下的一切。  
“你真淫荡。”马克刻薄地用舌头啧啧地汲取爱德华多私密处小缝里泌出蜜液，一边冰冷冷地羞辱他，“你的未婚夫绝不愿意操你，巷子里十美元一次的妓女都没有你流的水多。”  
“啊——唔唔——”爱德华多涎水顺着艳红唇角不受控制地滴落，两条长腿绷直架在马克的肩膀上，粉嫩的五个脚指头蜷缩起来。马克的羞辱让他浑身激动的发烫，痒意如附骨之疽。曾经被标记过的Omega那性成熟的魅惑香甜的信息素弥漫开来，夹杂着一丝他人残余的alpha信息素，昭示着他已并非未经人事的处子。而对于马克——或者说任何一位alpha来言，陌生的alpha信息素更是对性事中专注于攻伐交配的alpha的极大挑衅和刺激。  
马克发情中的暗沉眼睛酿起巨大的风暴，他把爱德华多的头按进床单里，颀长颈子上的标记被完全暴露在空气里，占有欲夹杂着狂暴的妒意，爱德华多的泪水激更是的他性癖高昂，恨不得把爱德华多钉在床上操死，他急切地咬上爱德华多敏感娇嫩、已经失去接受标记能力的腺体，覆盖、取代其他男人留给他的占有烙印。  
“是谁第一个标记的你，嗯？”他另一只手将他整个人翻过来换了个姿势箍死在身下，掐住他红肿挺立的乳尖不断揉搓，两指残忍地挤压娇嫩的乳孔，好像要把奶从小尖孔给挤出来，让爱德华多不孕出乳似的，他咄咄逼人地拷问他，“是你大哥把你从哭哭啼啼的小处女干成现在淫荡的小婊子的吗？”  
爱德华多沉沦在alpha情欲撩拨的边缘，漂亮的脸露出渴求肉棒的淫靡神色，肉欲十足，被揉捻的下体流出黏腻的透明液体，滴滴答答地浇在马克胀大暗沉的茎柱上，“哈，是，是啊，马克，进来......求求你......”  
马克把他的腰折下来，就着把尿似的姿势，将怒发胀大的肉棒顶上那个像小嘴一样微张的艳红色入口，流着清液的铃口抵着Omega外腔敏感的凸起恣肆研磨，把欲色的肉蚌磨的水光淋漓、强硬地一插到底。  
“荡妇。”马克冷酷地评价道，对爱德华多下体穴口和奶尖不留情面的持续凌虐带来了强烈酸慰和酥麻，趴在枕头上的爱德华多偏过头看见他英俊又冷傲的挺立五官，又是羞耻又是兴奋地低声哭泣起来。  
爱德华多打小就谙熟自慰，性早熟的身体对于情欲是如同飞蛾扑火般的渴求，少年时期就被长兄长期诱奸的身体已在手足禁忌之恋中饱尝情欲的身体早已不正常的熟透，像颗裂开外皮、蜜汁淋漓的艳红樱桃，掰开后露出肥嘟嘟的肉核，被陌生男人恶意捏爆浆后，浓稠的汁液黏连甜腻地在施暴者的手掌上，像一捧贲张的处子血，又像如一串艳丽的遗孀泪。  
爱德华多无力地靠在马克的小腹上，张着唇伸出艳红的舌尖去舔掉肌肉上滴落的汗珠，侵略性的alpha信息素像针尖刺入他全身上下每一个流水的小孔，让他淫荡的惊人，马克一边让他像一只雌兽趴跪在床上着抬起汁水泛滥穴口，主动求马克慷慨地操他，一边咄咄不休的附在Omega娇嫩的耳廓旁，用不堪入耳的垃圾话低声的讽刺和羞辱他。  
他告诉爱德华多他实在是太骚了，要是把他丢到红灯区酒吧的巷子外头，一定会有许多干粗活的贱民alpha排着长长的队来操他。  
“他们会把又脏又粗、带着酒精臭烘烘味道的阴茎插进去不停地操你，”马克一边挺动腰身红着眼将火热的性器钉入爱德华多紧致湿滑的腔内，一边冷静到可怕地为他叙述极客宅男们肮脏下流的幻想。  
“然后你会被迫怀上小野种，华多。挺着大肚子被那些癖好奇异的恶心老男人拉到暗处亵玩、强奸，胀大的乳房在寒风中被抓住、捏爆，射出奶水——但是你为了把小野种生下来仍然要被迫这样，直到被干到流产为止。”  
他刀切般的薄唇吮吸含吐，五个指头带着薄茧揉捏他被挤出乳沟的胸肉，爱德华多攥紧头顶上的枕头角小声地呻吟起来，疼痛和不适早已融化，露出奶油下被玩弄亵渎所带来的甜腻的快慰和酸胀。  
“那样你就可以继续接客了，华多。”马克撬开爱德华多的口腔去含弄、吮吸、亵玩他那艳红滑溜的舌头。  
爱德华多对情欲的反映越是熟稔和渴求，马克越是嫉妒阴郁的怒火中烧，把他折磨的神魂颠倒，仿佛这并不是萍水相逢的一夜情，而是捉奸在床的丈夫盛怒难掩的惩罚自己淫荡失贞的妻子。  
“不要，唔唔...只要你...”爱德华多潮红的脸上泛起失神的痴态。  
他双臂穿过搂爱德华多身下，搂住他情欲激荡的身体残暴地恣肆抚摸，把他抱在怀里，叼住他圆润的喉结用舌头含弄舔咬，一边捻动他敏感充血的耳珠，一边残忍又精确地大开大合、反复刺激和鞑伐那脆弱的一点。  
马克把他整个人压在身下，完全可控的范围让他躲不开任何过分或粗鲁的亵玩，爱德华多修长的双腿无力地垂在床榻边，突然慢慢地蜷展、僵硬蹬直——他就快高潮了。马克越残忍，爱德华多就越兴奋，他的自大、狂妄、柔情、专注像一根粗硬的棘刺，粗暴而不容拒绝地扎入他柔软蜷缩的腹部，让他情潮欢愉而连绵的涌动，爱德华多用嘴咬住手无声的抽泣、哽咽，在被自己淫液打湿的床单上蜷缩抽搐。  
马克配合着不停地捣的他小穴内一片淫水乱翻，闭合的生殖腔也在一波波汹涌上涨情潮中渐渐打开一条小缝，慢吞吞地流着蜜吮吻、包裹住侵犯它的龟头。  
“那你就是我的，”马克拨开爱德华多湿透的散乱鬓角，占有似的咬住他雪腻颈子下的Omega神秘腺体，诱哄他，“说你是我一个人的。”  
马克滚烫的怀抱和肌肤交叠的欢爱让他瑟瑟发抖，粘稠的情欲清液从私密处慢慢渗出，晶亮亮地涂粘在马克勃发的阴茎上。爱德华多体内粘稠的欲液在极致的欢愉抽插间被榨出，马克给予他的尖锐的快感巅峰让爱德华多眼前一阵发白，酥烂敏感的身体像筛子一样在年轻alpha的臂弯里颤抖起来。  
“我是马克的小处女，”爱德华多揽住马克的脖子，含着泪亲吻他挺立的冷硬眉眼，绝望地低泣道，“啊......你一个人的小处女——”  
马克突然把浑身颤抖高潮的爱德华多从床上捞起来，在整个晚上他操的前所未有的深、几乎要失控一般，表情那么凶狠，被插的翻肿涨烂的糜烂花穴无力大张，却锁不住年轻alpha赐给它的珍贵精液，只能徒劳地任它们流出、从白皙的臀尖上滴落，在Omega盛满情欲的漂亮腰窝里跌碎，洇晕开一片的极致美艳的熟透风情。  
爱德华多无力地抓住马克，哀求他不要这样，马克低头，用力的吻住他，动作却真的慢慢温柔下来。又撞击了百余下，情欲慢慢浪花般上涨，布天盖地的穿过他们的身体每一寸，他们一起到达了巅峰，马克紧紧地搂住爱德华多湿透的身体，一同品尝快感的余韵在相拥的身体里激荡盘亘。


End file.
